


Happy? New Years

by Scribe_Shives



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Squishy the Teddy Bear - Freeform, being left out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe_Shives/pseuds/Scribe_Shives
Summary: Patton, Roman, Logan, and Virgil have their annual New Year’s Eve party and this year they even invite JanusBut that leaves now one person left out on the festivities
Kudos: 11





	Happy? New Years

It was New Years eve, Roman, Patton, Logan, and Virgil were all together in the living room for their small party. All dressed up in suits. The TV was on with a movie as they waited for it to hit midnight, to be the new year.

Patton put a bowl of chips onto the table then looked around.

Roman noticed Patton looking around and looked at him, “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, well, I invited Janus. But he isn’t here yet.”   
Virgil chuckled softly, “Fashionably late.”

Roman glared, “Him? Fashionable?”

“Oh yes, such lies… I’m never fashionable of course.” Janus said sarcastically as he walked into the room, wearing his suit from the court case. He rolled his eyes and sat down between Logan and Virgil. 

Patton grinned, “I’m just so glad you’re here! I’m going to grab the rest of the snacks then we will get this party started!” He laughed before going into the kitchen. 

Roman smiled and got up and went to assist Patton. 

_____

Remus sat on the floor of his room wearing simply his black and green heart boxers. He had a black fluffy blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Outside of his room he heard the movie from down the hall along with laughter and conversations. He wiped his eyes before looking at the black zombie teddy bear across from him. 

The fuzzy black bear was like a zombie teddy, it had stitches everywhere and parts replaced from being torn. The teddy’s legs were replaced with teal tentacles from an octopus plush, and one arm was replaced with a lime green teddy bear arm. There was a red heart on it’s chest and two different eyes. It definitely seemed to be well loved, like Remus had it for years.

Remus sighed, “Happy New Years Eve, Squishy.” Remus said and reached forward picking up the bear and holding it close. “I guess it’s just us. But! We’re having fun, much more fun than everyone else.” 

Laughter and joy filled the house along with the sounds of whatever movie the others were watching.

Remus sighed softly getting up off of the floor and carrying squishy over to his bed. He sat down and pulled squishy close, “we have each other, that’s all that matters… we… we don’t need any of them! Even that snake.” Remus sighed looking down. 

His many blankets were a mess and all over the place, some random paper shreds and pictures he had drawn were strewn about his bed, forgotten. The lights dim, and a candle lit smelling of ‘rainfall’ he had gotten it years ago from….. his room was quiet, the only noises were the joy of everyone outside, at a party he wasn’t invited to, that he wasn’t told about, not even by the snake who promised they’d stick together after everything.

Remus glanced over at his clock, and antique round looking one with bells on the top, one of which was busted off with just a spring in its place. The screen was digital and cracked with even a smashed chunk missing in it. The clock read.

12:00

Remus sighed softly hearing cheers erupt from the living room just as more tears escaped his eyes. He looked at the zombie bear and put on a smile, “Happy new year squishy….”


End file.
